


Достучаться до небес

by 2Y5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, POV, Romance, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Y5/pseuds/2Y5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написан на заявку от Хельга_Винчестер на фразу «достучаться до небес». Милая, все для тебя)))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Достучаться до небес

Он стоял и смотрел на них. Они. Легионы. Тысячи и десятки тысяч смотрели на него сверху. Неисчислимое количество кидало косые взгляды снизу, ничем не выделяясь из общей черной массы дыма.   
  
За ним стояли охотники. Рядом с ним - падший ангел. Сверху - архангелы. Снизу - демоны и сам Люцифер. Только не было его. Одного единственного.   
  
Демоны отправляли своих лучших бойцов. Архангелы обрушили с неба серу. Из почти тысячи охотников осталось 43. Но на нем не было ни царапины. Кокон безразличия вперемешку с упертостью, присущей только Дину Джонатану Винчестеру, закрывал его лучше любой брони, чар и охранных амулетов.  
  
Он вызвал их. Собрал их. Привел в одно и то же место, заставив сражаться. Надеялся. Верил. Любил.  
  
И тут раздался грохот. Было непонятно, откуда именно он идет - казалось, что он шел отовсюду. Секунда. Вспышка. Тишина.  
  
\- Чего ты хочешь?  
  
Ты не видишь Его. Ты не хочешь видеть Его. Все, что было нужно, ты уже сделал. План сработал.  
  
\- Я хочу Сэма обратно. Такого, какой он был, есть и будет.  
  
Секунда.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
Вспышка.   
  
И он перед тобой. Земля не испещрена больше трещинами, словно ранами. Небо снова непривычно голубое вместо винно-алого. А он напротив. Моргает. Оглядывается. Улыбается. Протягивает руки.  
  
Ради тебя, Сэмми, я достучался до небес.


End file.
